1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty items, and more particularly to a utilitarian article modified to incorporate a simulated artificial horizon. The article is a drinking mug, and employs a dynamic simulation of an artificial horizon for amusing effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Members of the aviation fraternity are usually familiar with an artificial horizon instrument, which is an instrument advising a pilot of the attitude of an aircraft he or she is flying. The actual instrument is important because the actual horizon may be obscured for any of various reasons. The pilot of the aircraft cannot necessarily depend on his or her senses to discern the actual attitude of the aircraft, since the senses may lose effectiveness should the pilot become disoriented for any reason.
An artificial horizon instrument is therefore well known, and exists in a number of forms. These forms may include an actual instrument incorporating a gyroscope, or may be a simulated device providing a realistic display but lacking the apparatus provided in an actual instrument. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,419,928, issued to Rinaldo E. Wiggins et al. on Apr. 29, 1947, and 2,470,143, issued to John K. Christie on May 17, 1949, represent various forms of artificial horizon instruments.
The applicant is unaware of any utilitarian device incorporating a changeable or dynamic display simulating that of an artificial horizon instrument, whether for humorous effect or for other purposes. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.